This invention relates to earth moving scrapers of the load ejector type and more particularly to an ejector apparatus which provides efficient and complete ejection of the load in the scraper bowl.
Earth moving scrapers generally comprise a bucket or bowl having upstanding parallel side walls rigidly secured to a bottom wall which forms an open front end through which soil passes to load the bowl. The bottom wall is provided with a forwardly extending blade which cuts and loosens soil when the bowl is in a lower generally horizontal earth contacting position. An ejector panel is supported between the bowl walls and extends from one wall to the other adjacent the plane of the bottom wall to permit the ejector panel to be moved from a rearward soil loading position to a forward load ejecting position as the scraper is moved forwardly.
The scraper is towed by a prime mover and is wheel supported at its rearward end. Hydraulic actuators permit the bowl to be raised to an upward position for transporting soil and then lowered to its horizontal position for loading the bowl. It has been the practice to support the ejector panel on the bowl bottom by rollers and move it forward and rearwardly by hydraulic actuators. This type of ejector panel mounting has not always proved satisfactory for the reason one side or the other of the ejector panel may be moved forwardly out of synchronization with the opposite or other side and thus bind the ejector panel between the bowl walls. This invention provides ejector panel supporting links mounted on respective side walls of the bowl rearwardly of the ejector panel and swingably mounting the ejector panel there between.